


Kiss Away

by aces_mild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kisses, Mention of blood, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, So many kisses, Soft underfell, Underfell, all of the kisses for the big scary skelly, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_mild/pseuds/aces_mild
Summary: Sans can get stuck in his own head sometimes, but you know how to help.





	Kiss Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling some kinda soft lately, folks.  
And of course I'm softest for Fell Sans.  
He's the Sans that needs it most, wouldn't you agree?

Once in a blue moon, you catch him staring at his huge, clawed, scar-covered hands. In such moments, when his sockets are dark, his jaw clenched, shoulders tense, and his fingers twitching ever-so-slightly, you have no way of knowing what’s going on inside that handsome skull of his.

  
You suppose he must be caught up in some dark thought, or an even darker memory. Perhaps he sees something there that you don’t - blood or dust that has long been washed away, but that he can still feel, still smell, still see…

  
“Sans?” You try his name first, from a small distance. You know from experience that touching him without warning could cause him to lash out. He’d never hurt you on purpose, but after all he’s suffered, he tends to be on edge, and a bit jumpy at times.

  
You get no response.

  
“Red?” The familiar nickname rolls easily off your tongue. It’s muscle-memory now. In the years you’ve known him, you’ve used it far more often than his real name, or any other moniker he goes by.

  
Nothing.

  
“Darling?” Perhaps something softer, sweeter, something only you get to call him.

  
Not a word.

  
You sigh, not out of exasperation, but concern.

  
You take small, shuffling steps across the hardwood floor until you stand in front of him. You are no novice at helping him find his way back from these trances of his. You first learned how from his brother, with his sharp mannerisms and harsh words, but you take a very different approach.

  
You start with the left hand, which you take in your much smaller ones, and bring it slowly to you. You gently uncurl each finger until they are all outstretched, and his palm bared. You bring it to your face and press your soft lips to the rough fused bones, intent on kissing each and every scratch and scar present there.

  
You’ve told him before, and will no doubt tell him time and time again, that you do not hold what he had to do in the Underground against him. It is the nature of the world he was born into that necessitated such violence. Whatever had to happen to bring him to you...you are thankful.

  
When there isn’t a single spot on his left hand that you haven’t kissed - palm, back, fingers, wrist - you move on to his right hand. The scars there are deeper and more numerous. He explained to you once that he used his non-dominant hand for blocking, to avoid risking the dexterity and control he had with his left. The fingers of his right hand are stiffer from years of wear and tear - less nimble, but no less worthy of your attention.

  
You let your mind wander for a moment, and consider how striking it would be to see bright-red lipstick marks against his weathered bones. Perhaps one day he’d let you try, though with a different color - anything but red.

  
You don’t bother keeping track of the time. You’d happily spend eternity right here, so long as it brought him back to you.

  
And so it does.

  
As you switch from one hand to the other, the newly freed one moves to cup your cheek, sharp claws sliding gently through your hair. You meet his gaze, his eye-lights pale but present, and are relieved to find that his expression has softened.

  
You lean into his touch and press one last kiss to the hand you still hold.

  
“Welcome back, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all. Hope you liked it. <3


End file.
